Wysokie Loty
by Sveinen
Summary: Po śmierci Harry trafia do alternatywnego świata - Anglii pogrążonej w wojnie z Napoleonem. Mimo młodego wieku, doświadczony przez życie czarodziej jest nieco zgorzkniały, a jego humor - lekko ironiczny. Fanfik napisany około 2 w nocy - za wrażenia estetyczne nie odpowiadam. Możliwy (choć niekonieczny) slash w późniejszych rozdziałach. Rating M - przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.


**Prolog Absurdalnego Crossovera** (tudzież "u") „Harry'ego Pottera" autorstwa J.K. Rowling oraz cyklu o Temeraire Naomi Novik pt.:

„**Wysokie Loty"**

Myślał.

Myślał o przewrotności losu.

O ludziach, którzy odeszli. O przyjaciołach i nieznajomych

(O przyjaciołach bardziej. Co począć?)

O bólu straty, ogromnej straty, którego nic nie już mogło uśmierzyć.

(Może za wyjątkiem sporej dawki alkoholu. Snape mówił, że to działa. Hagrid powstrzymał się od komentarza. Był zbyt pijany.)

Myślał o odwadze.

Nie swojej – przecież nie raz chciał uciec.

(Zawsze ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Najpierw ten starzec z brodą, który owinął go kocem jak kaftanem bezpieczeństwa, kiedy chciał zwiać z koszyka zostawionego na progu domu Dursley'ów; potem Voldemort na cmentarzu – miał nadzieję rozpocząć nowe życie w Peru po zwinięciu Pucharu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, przetopieniu go na sztabki i sprzedaniu.)

Od wszystkiego. Od wszystkich.

(Alienował się od najmłodszych lat. Myślicie, że dlaczego nie miał przyjaciół w podstawówce? Bo nie chciał. Inni to wiedzieli i szanowali jego decyzję. W Hogwarcie poziom jego prywatności i stan przestrzeni osobistej sięgnął depresji depresji.)

Wiedział, że dzisiaj wszystko się skończy.

(Starożytni Majowie także o tym wiedzieli.)

Całe to bezsensowne cierpienie.

JEGO cierpienie.

Uśmiechnął się.

(Był z natury człowiekiem pogodnym.)

Ciemny las go nie przerażał.

(O nieco dziwnych preferencjach.)

Słyszał zniecierpliwione krzyki.

(I z wieloma oddanymi fanami.)

Wyszedł.

Na polanę.

Naprzeciw przeznaczeniu.

Spojrzał na swojego wroga ze spokojem i akceptacją.

(Tolerancja wobec mniejszości etnicznych i religijnych była jedną z jego licznych zalet.)

Gniew błysnął w czerwonych oczach.

Wąskie usta wygięły się w pogardliwym grymasie.

Blada ręka o długich palcach uniosła różdżkę.

(Mnogość epitetów służy podkreśleniu wagi sytuacji.)

_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

**Rozdział 1. W którym wszystko się zaczyna – od nowa, ale w innym miejscu.**

Harry zamrugał, gdy promienie słońca oślepiły go. Czuł na twarzy zimną bryzę, a do jego uszu znów dobiegały krzyki. Tym razem jakiegoś ptactwa. Strzelał, że mew.

Rozejrzał się.

_Spokojnie._

Przecież to normalne. Po śmierci każdy idzie do jakiegoś miejsca. Gdzieś przecież musi, prawda? Dlaczego więc nie nad pieprzony Kanał La Manche? Odetchnął.

_Tylko spokój może nas uratować._

Hej, czy to nie przypadkiem słynne Siedem Sióstr*? Zawsze chciał tu przyjechać!

Co za krajobraz! Piękny widok. A ta przestrzeń… I mewy!

_Ha!_ Uśmiechnął się z triumfem. _Jak chcę to potrafię! _

Zaraz… _Coś tam chyba jeszcze…_

"Nie, to raczej niemożliwe."

_A może jednak? Czyżby to był ktoś na miotle? _

"No ba. Po heroicznej śmierci trafiłeś do Quidditchowego nieba. Raj niespełnionego szukającego."

_Niespełniony_, Harry prychnął lekceważąco. _A dzięki komu zdobyliśmy Puchar na czwartym roku?_

Wewnętrzny Głos odpowiedział wyniosłym milczeniem. Nastolatek postanowił nie przejmować się nim i wrócił do rozmyślań.

"To pewnie jakiś ptak." Podjął Głos, który najwyraźniej przestał się boczyć.

_Ździebko nieforemny._

"A chuj z tym".

Zszokowany wulgarnym słownictwem swojej mentalności chłopak zaniemówił na chwilę, po czym syknął: _Język, panie Potter, _i poczuł się nieco dziwnie.

Jak każdy, kto karci się za to, co powiedział w myślach.

Przerywając niezręczną chwilę szybko sprawdził, czy ma wszystko na swoim miejscu. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nawet różdżka się znalazła!

_Jeszcze moment_.

Poruszał kończynami. Pokręcił głową. Zmrużył oczy.

_Merlinie, ten wzrok jest do niczego. Okulary jeszcze pogarszają sprawę._ Harry potarł powieki ściągając bezużyteczne oprawki. Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami włosy. Spojrzał na szybko przemieszczający się punkt przemierzający nieboskłon.

_Och._

_On widział._

I to nie byle co.

Nie-byle-co miało skrzydła. Duże i czarne. _To raczej nie jest znicz_, pomyślał chłopak z nagłą, przerażającą pewnością. _Ani gracz Quidditcha._

Złe przeczucie zaczęło narastać, formując się w kulkopodobne coś i osiadając w trzewiach Harry'ego.

Wiatr wzmagał się. Skrzydlaty obiekt zaś zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Czarodziej rozejrzał się szybko za jakąś kryjówką. Klepnął się w głowę przypominając sobie, że jest na _pieprzonym_ klifie.

Z rezygnacją opadł na trawę, krzyżując nogi. Podparł się rękami i postanowił, że przed śmiercią, _kolejną, _tym razem przez przewianie, złapie jeszcze trochę koloru. Wystawił twarz do słońca i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

Skrzydlaty obiekt był _smokiem_!

_Cholera,_ sarknął. _Tego się nie spodziewałem._

Koniec rozdziału pierwszego.

* * *

* Taki klif w Sussex. Chyba.


End file.
